


Taking Care of You

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Series: Arashi Family Fics [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A bit disorganized, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: Aiba takes care of his sick daughter.





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So this idea popped into my head while I was trying to break out of my writer's block.  
> However, since it was created while I was suffering writer's block....I had a bit of trouble writing it and it may seem disorganized in some places.  
> Anyways, I own nothing(except my OC Rei) and I hope you enjoy!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------

"Yes. Yes. I'm so sorry Shimura-san, it happened so suddenly...I'll be back for next week's show. I promise. Then, please excuse me."

Aiba Masaki sighed as he ended the phonecall. As much as he wanted to go on air for his regular program, a family emergency had take priority just minutes before he left for work.

"Daddy?"

The idol turned to see the emergency itself; a young five year old standing in the doorway to Masaki's room with her favorite green and red blanket wrapped around her figure. Her short black hair messed up from tossing and turning, her normally bright eyes clouded over, and her complexion flushed.

Yes; his daughter had a cold.

"Rei-chan, you shouldn't be up!" Masaki quickly rushed over, kneeling down to the girl with worry written all over his face. "I told you to stay in bed!" Aiba's reaction was enough to make the girl look down in guilt.

"Rei heard daddy on the phone...did daddy do something wrong?" Rei asked, coughing soon after the words left her mouth before leaning her sick frame against her father's body. "Is that why Shimura-san *cough* called?"

Masaki gave a soft smile and picked her up, slowly heading back to his daughter's room. "No, Shimura-san was just wondering why daddy wasn't at work." he told her, entering the young child's room.

In all honesty, Masaki never imagined this kind of scenario would ever happen to him; After years of hiding, Masaki had finally confessed to the man of his dreams and fellow bandmate: Sakurai Sho. Things started out rough, since Sho had so much work and they couldn't go public with their relationship. But after some convincing from the rest of Arashi, the two had finally gained enough courage and came out to Johnny-san, who surprisingly accepted the relationship. A few years later, the two decided to adopt; bringing a young child who had Sho's smarts and Masaki's bubbly personality into their lives. That child was Rei.

On a normal day, Rei could only be described as the combination of Masaki and Sho; she always had heaps of energy that wouldn't leave her until the sun set, loved animals and music with all her heart, and always had a smile on her face, but also was very smart for her age, knowledgeable about the subjects she learned, and loved solving puzzles.

Now, Rei barely had enough energy to stand up and her attention was focused on coughing or finding another blanket to cover her shivering figure. It scared Aiba so much to think that his child could get this sick.

Masaki gently set his daughter back in her bed, pulling the blanket up over her shivering figure before placing a hand on her forehead. "Looks like the medicine is working." he smiled, relieved that something was working to bring his girl's temperature down.

Rei coughed again, hazy eyes looking at Aiba. "Daddy...it hurts..."

Aiba's heart broke as he watched his daughter suffer, gently placing his hands in hers. "I know sweetie...but you gotta be strong for a little while longer." he encouraged, trying to stay brave for her. "Once you're feeling better, daddy and papa will take you anywhere you wanna go."

"Really?"

"Of course, you know that daddy never lies!"

Rei gave a weak giggle as Masaki nuzzled her, placing his old plush dog next to her. "Now just rest, okay? Daddy's gonna go call Papa."

"okay..."

* * *

"Eh? Rei's sick?"

Sho managed to sneak away from the meeting with his News Zero co-workers when his phone started buzzing, answering the call to hear his beloved partner panicking.

_"Her fever's gone down, but she keeps coughing and she won't eat anything! Not even the okayu!* I don't know what to do Sho-chan!"_

"Masaki calm down." Sho spoke calmly, the last thing he needed was his partner freaking out and possibly scaring Rei. "What was her temperature?"

_"U-um it was 99.5 **°** an hour ago..."_

Sho gave a relieved smile, "Okay, just do what you'd normally do when someone's sick. I'll see if we can end shooting early. Just stay calm."

"Sakurai-san, it's time to start the meeting for tonight's recording." A staff member called out

"I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can." Sho told Aiba before ending the call and walking back into the room.

* * *

 

Masaki shut his phone and looked back at his daughter. "Just do what Sho-chan said and everything will be okay." he assured himself before quietly leaving the room, heading over to the bathroom.

The moodmaker of Arashi watched as water filled the small basin, grabbing a cloth rag from the towel set before heading back to Rei.

Rei slowly opened her eyes to see her dad hovering over her. "daddy?"

"ah, gomen ne. Did I wake you?"

Rei shook her head, coughing as Aiba rung out the rag and placed it on her forehead. "Does that feel better?"

"Un...."

"Do you need anything?" 

"juice...."

"okay, just wait here then." Masaki told her before leaving, coming back soon with the requested item.

The idol helped his daughter to sit up before she slowly began to drink the liquid, her throat feeling relief from the juice.

"Rei-chan....daddy knows you're not hungry, but you need to take your medicine."

The child gave a small whine of protest, causing Masaki to laugh a little.

"I know you don't like the medicine, but if you want to get better, you have to take it."

"I don't wanna...."

Aiba hide a smirk; he had the perfect trick up his sleeve. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to go and eat all of the okayu that was made with Obaa-san's special recipe." He spoke, setting Rei back down before standing up.

"Eh?" Rei looked up; Aiba's mother was one of the best cooks in the world(in Masaki, Sho, and Rei's eyes), any dish made with her recipe was a guaranteed trip to food heaven. "I-I want obaa-san's okayu!" she coughed.

"Sorry Rei-chan, but obaa-san said that only good kids who take their medicine get to have her Okayu....I guess I'll just-"

"I'll eat it!"

Masaki gave a laugh; Rei may be smart at school, but she was still naiive when it came to the small tricks.

Rei wrinkled her nose in disgust as her dad brought the spoonful of orange-colored medicine to her mouth, slowly swallowing the 'evil' substance before taking a bite of Okayu. "Yummy..."

"......Rei-chan, is daddy doing a good job?" Aiba asked, watching his daughter eat.

"eh?" Rei looked up from her food to give her father a confused look.

"When you or papa get hurt or sick....daddy always panics and forgets the most basic things." Masaki spoke. "Daddy's just wondering....if you really feel better when daddy helps...."

Rei coughed before pulling her father close to her, wanting to prove her love. _"As time turns round and round, the whole world begins to dance."_

Masaki gave a small laugh as he heard his daughter sing 'Hello Goodbye' to him, taking the bowl out of her lap. _"Collecting the shining stars all around in my hands."_ he added, knowing this song was her favorite. _"For whose sake do you sing for? Your voice is calling out."_

" _It_...." Rei gave a yawn, her eyes starting to close. " _It all starts with a Hello Goodbye...._ "

Masaki slowly began to hum the song as he pulled the blanket over her, feeling sleep warm over his body. "Night baby....love you...."

* * *

"Masaki?"

Sho entered the apartment, expecting to find the male in panic only to find their home completely silent. He wasn't able to get out of recording as quickly as he hoped, so he had rushed home.

The newscaster looked around before seeing a dim light shine in his child's room. The male slowly made his way over before giving a quiet chuckle. "Looks like you did okay."

A sleeping Aiba was currently kneeling against Rei's bed, softly snoring as the half-empty food bowl sat in his lap. His daughter was also asleep, one hand barely holding onto the dog plushie while the other was laying in Masaki's open palm.

Rei slowly stirred as she woke up, looking over to see someone next to her dad. "Papa..."

Sho offered a smile as he brushed back Rei's hair. "Hey there, how's my princess feeling?" he asked, sitting down next to his partner.

"Much better. Daddy did a really really good job."

"Of course, Daddy always does his best when it comes to taking care of his family." Sho replied, caressing Masaki's cheek. "but most likely...."

* * *

*Three days later*

"ah...ah... _achoo!_ "

Sho held back his laughter as he looked at the thermometer; a perfect 100 **°**. "That's what happens when you fall asleep like that. You're lucky Arashi's on break this week." he playfully scolded the bed-ridden Masaki. Rei had recovered from her cold two days ago and had returned to being the little ball of energy she was...

whereas Masaki had managed to catch her cold and was now the one the other side of the treatment.

Aiba sniffled before looking up at Sho. "well, at least Rei-chan's better, right?" he laughed, only to cough seconds afterwards.

"Daddy! Time for your medicine!" Rei spoke as she came into the room, her little arms carrying the bottle of medicine and her father's favorite dog plushie.

Masaki gave a smile as Sho lifted Rei up so she could help. "And I have someone to take care of me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may not know, Okayu is a type of Congee; it's more broken-down than regular congee though.  
> I may make more fics about Rei with Sakuraiba, still thinking about it.  
> Anyways, I'm still accepting request fics(see my profile for more details)  
> Please give kudos and comment!  
> See you next time! :)


End file.
